User blog:Arvin30p/Side Story: A mother's tale
Akagi and kaga There was such a time when Kaga and Akagi felt that they were parents despite not having any kid of such. But it is indeed a very life changing topic for the two of them since meeting that certain person. Under those eyes, they saw a girl that they wanted to nurture and protect. They saw a kid whose eyes make them want to watch her grow as the years go by. And so, even for just a day; the admiral decided to let the hungry duo take care of that one fledgling that is still learning how to fly. Intermission: "Are you sure this is going to be alright?" Sazanami, the Admiral's secretary is currently serving the Admiral a cup of hot chocolate as she asks him a question worth of concern. "Yes. I think they are going to cut it close. But it's alright; it’ll help them grow as a person." The Admiral picks up the cup and drinks the content of the cup. "Is that so? Will that girl be alright? After all, she is still a young girl on the outside." "Even so, she needs to be with the people who can shower her with affection and warmth. While I can also do that both, I decided to let other people try it too." Sazanami pours another cup and places that cup into the Admiral's table as the Admiral finishes his cup. "But Master, if you do that... you'll have to pay to me..." "I'll be waiting then." "Oh well... this is not really news to me. Just make sure no one cries." And the two were having a husband-wife discussion early in that morning. Young eaglet "Kasuga Maru at your service, Are you my parents for today?" Kasuga Maru had an innocent look on her face as she ask Kaga and Akagi who were standing right in front of her. "Well, it's what you called the spirit of mother's day. We'll have to act out as a parent for this day. Also, Kaga-san said she'll be fine too." "Alright" Kasuga Maru nodded as she went closer to the two carriers. As it was said, it was a very peaceful time inside the naval base... There were no reports of 2 Carriers breaking supply stash to get some rations due to their stomachs growling faster than any normal human or shipgirl around. But as things have progressed... "She looks delicious..." "Akagi-san, it's rude to say that to her. You need to cook her up first." And so, Kasuga Maru indeed had a worse nightmare for a long while. In-betweens: Kasuga Maru: Admiral, those two were scary. Hiro: Yeah, I know... they are scary on their own ways. Kasuga Maru: Do you hate me? Is that why you send me to those girls? Hiro: Of course no. Anyways, what did they do to you? Kasuga Maru: Akagi-san wanted to eat me raw. Kaga-san wanted to cook me up and seasoned me when I get cooked. Hiro: ... Kasuga Maru: Admiral? Hiro: Sorry, I was kinda expecting that yet I still am surprised on how deprave those two have become. Don't worry. I'll protect you like a brother. Kasuga Maru: A brother... I have no need of it. Hiro: Oh. Kasuga Maru: Rather than a brother. I want you to be my husband. Hiro: ... As soon as Kasuga Maru spoke those words, an ominous figure appears in the darkness... Sazanami: MASTER!!! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING A YOUNG GIRL SPOUT EARLY IN THE MORNING!!! Hiro: Wait. Let me explain... Sazanami, what is that torpedo for? Sazanami: To discipline guys like you to not to take advantage of young girls like her. As soon as the two started running in circles, Kasuga Maru exits the Admiral's office and heads back to her room smiling. Kasuga Maru: I guess there was one overprotective girl I need to watch. Ufufu, I can't wait ♪ Houshou's story The Admiral and Houshou were currently discussing few things before the Admiral delivers his punishment to the two carriers who scared Kasuga Maru. "Houshou-san, tell me what you feel during the time you took care of those two?" "Let's see... For the first time, I was delighted to be called their mother, especially with those two..." The Admiral picks up the cup of tea Houshou has prepared to him beforehand and started to drink the contents of the said cup. "I see. Were you troubled by their... strange eating habits?" Houshou wore a serious expression as she remembers the time she took care of Akagi and Kaga "Ma, where is the fuel?" "Akagi-san, don't eat that. It's not fuel." Akagi and Kaga were currently eating a can of green peas (including the can). "But it's green. Kaga-san wants a bite too?" "I should... kindly accept your offer then." But before Kaga can eat the can and its contents, they heard a voice clear enough for the two to heard, and commanding enough to make them tremble. "Akagi, Kaga. How many times I told you to open the can before eating the food." "Sorry." "Sorry." The two bowed their heads as they apologize on Houshou who was carrying a broom stick. "Anyways you two, Lets go home." The two happily nodded and followed Houshou all the way back to the naval base. "I think you just need to make sure that they remember the lessons and you are good to go." "Somehow, this is a lot tougher than I imagined. Thanks Houshou-san." "It's a pleasure." "Happy Mother's day." Houshou blushed as the Admiral greeted her. After all, it was Mother's day at that time and the reason he was here is after all greet her and give her some gift to make her day special. And so, with a few more exchanges, the Admiral left Houshou alone. "But even so... I think I need to greet Mom too." The Admiral ponders as he starts dialing the number of their telephone. "Oh well... Even if she is as whimsical as ever, she made sure I live into this world." And so, the Admiral pushed the button and started the call. Fubuki: The Mother of all DDs I had a dream; it was quite a strange dream indeed... I was on the middle of the stroll with my sisters when everyone started to greet me and congratulating me as if I was a part of a bigger celebration. And even so, as I proceed with them, I saw a big banner in which I can't read for any reason at all. And so, with everyone smiles aimed at me, I felt terrified. Never in my life that a lot of people gathered for me... and now, it scares me the most. And so, I decided to run away as far as I could until I... I woke up one that day and I shook my head thinking what a bad dream it is. As soon as I get up and changed my clothes, what greeted me outside are the smiles that haunted me in my dreams. "Happy Mother's day!" Ah, I forgot... Today is mother’s day... ... ... ... ... ... "WAIT!!! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!!!???" "Well, we worked hard to decide on who is the mother of all DDs here. Kamikaze her is quite old, but she was built before the 2nd war and Mutsuki was also build and was on service before the 2nd war. This leaves the Fubuki-class to be the Mother ship that was on service during the 2nd war." It was Isonami who explained the current situation to Fubuki at that moment. "So... You mean to say that..." "Yup, Fubuki-chan here is indeed our mother." "NO!!!" And Fubuki was indeed greeted by almost all Destroyers during on that day. In Betweens: Hiro: Kamikaze, why are you here? Kamikaze was currently seating on the Admiral's lap Kamikaze: Well, some kids decided to make Fubuki as the mother DD. I am not really mad at that though. Hiro: So, why do you look upset? Kamikaze: Because I feel old if I hear them say 'Happy Mother's day' to Fubuki-san. Hiro: But look at the bright side Kamikaze. Kamikaze: What is it? Hiro: I don't think you are that quite old anyways... (Though you were around during my father's time), so be confident. Also, you really are a lovely girl. Kamikaze: If you say so... (Geez, he is just sugarcoating it anyway.) Hiro: Well then, shall we have a little break then. I can't move around anyways. Kamikaze: Ok. But first, give me a kiss. (Just give me some confidence) Hiro: Alright, my princess. The Admiral kisses Kamikaze's lips gently and after giving the kiss, Kamikaze stood up and the Admiral follow suit as the two walk towards the mess hall. Extra: Admiral's Mom "As I was saying, today is quite troublesome." Hana Raven is currently cooking something in the kitchen. Normally, the servants would cook their meals due to the recommendation of his son Hiro who is now an Admiral. "So Hana, who is coming tonight?" A voice replied in the darkness. "Hiro will come tonight. Do you want to meet him?" "No. I'd rather not meet him now. Rather, he knows I am dead already. No need for him to know the general truth." "But even so, don't you miss him? You haven't really witnessed him grow and become the man he is now." "Now is not yet the time. Asides, I really don't have enough time to maintain this form forever. I have given him all the teachings I could ever teach him... despite not knowing my presence at all." "I see. Oh well, I wish there will come a time that you two face one another." "Hana, you look as beautiful as ever." Hana blushed as she hears those words coming out from the darkness. "Dawww..." And soon, another voice came in the darkness. "Oh, what is this I smell right now?" "Hana is cooking curry. Hiro is coming over tonight." "Eh!? How I wish I can meet my young brother now. Anyways, Let me take care of that curry." "But Hiro will..." "I am sure he will curse you if you do something. Let me take this." "Yes..." Hana stepped back and from the shadows, A girl with long silky pink hair emerges and started to mix the food properly. She magically neutralized all the toxic stuff Hana has put into the curry. "Done. Mom, don't worry that much. Hiro will appreciate the thought this time." "Thanks Karen." "Karen, It's time." "Eh!? Oh well. Please keep this meeting a secret from him will you?" "Of course. You are a part of the family too. Stay safe." "Don't worry; It's safe to where we are. After all, we have decided to do this." "Right." And so, Karen slowly starts to fade as her form turns translucent. "Until we met then. Ma." "No need to call me Ma, we are friends too." And so, Karen bid farewell to Hana and voice in the darkness bids farewell too. "Hana, take care." "Yeah. You too... Smith-sama." And the voice in the darkness was no longer heard after that reply. "Oh well, he must be here. Time to greet my cute son." Hana started to waltz around as she heads towards the entrance. - end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature